Homeless
by SonOfTheSeaGod
Summary: Percy Jackson, a homeless kid, saves Annabeth and Malcolm's life, and is invited to stay at the Chase residents. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

Malcolm and I were sitting at my favorite library in Manhattan, reading our favorite books. Mine, of course, was The Oddessey, while Malcolm's was The Iliad.

You can tell that those books are Ancient Greek.

Well, our mother is Ancient Greek.

Our Mother is the Ancient Greek goddess Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and battle strategy. Malcolm is my half brother.

We're demigods.

Malcolm took a short brake to check his watch.

"Crap! Annabeth, it's 4:35! We gotta get back to your house for supper at 5:00!" He exclaimed. We returned our books and were running down the busy sidewalks of Manhattan.

All the sudden Malcolm stopped and grabbed my hand, pulling me into a dark, mysterious alley.

"Malcolm, why in Hades did you do that? Do you want us to get mugged?" I yelled at him, hoping all my rambling would get the point across.

"Relax, Annie, jeez. If you haven't noticed, we're a little pressed for time, and this alley is a shortcut." He said. I punched him in the shoulder for calling me Annie and followed him through the alley. About half way through, shadowy figures were coming out of the abandoned buildings we were in between. I saw a flash of blonde hair, and I think of _him._

_ugh... Him._

My ex, Luke, raped me when I was fourteen, and he had blonde hair. Everything that reminded me of him scared me.

There were six, maybe seven people walking towards us, all in masks.

I tugged on Malcolm's shirt. "Um... Malcolm... I think we need to get out of here, fast." I whispered. He nodded and started running for the other side, but we were all ready surrounded.

Uh oh...

"Hello... Guy. Hey Baby, what's shaking?" The leader- the blonde haired one, greeted us.

"Get. Away. From. Us." Malcolm growled.

"Hey, don't be mean. We just want to have a little _fun _with your girl." He said. I knew what fun meant, and I hated it with compassion.

"No!" Malcolm cried and charged the leader.

It all happened so fast.

the leader stopped Malcolm and picked him up. He then threw him against the brick wall, head first.

OUCH.

I heard a sickening crack, and I knew I was in trouble. "I call her first." The lead man said gruffly, unzipping his jeans.

He moved towards me, but I backed away, only to hit my back against another man.

I was cornered.

"Ready to have some fun?" He asked, getting closer. He was about to kiss me when I heard a battle-cry. A kid with raven-black hair and sea-green eyes ran up, jump-kicking the blonde in the jaw.

there was a crack, telling me that the kid broke his jaw.

i was about to congratulate my hero, but then I remembered the small matter of the other six guys. They backed the kid against the wall.

The first one charged, head first. The kid stepped out of the way and gave the guy a little extra momentum as he crashed into the wall. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Two more charged, and it looked like it was going to be a fist-fight. The one who reached the kid first god a kick in the side of the leg, and he fell over in agony. Probably a Broken leg. The next guy was a little smarter than the other guy. He threw a few punches, but never got a hit. The kid jabbed him I the stomach, then punched him square in the nose. He kicked him in the chest, sending him toppling into a garbage can.

The other three started running, but the kid, which I noticed was about my age, grabbed a garbage lid. He threw it like a frisbee... And it hit one... Two... Three heads in a row. It bounced off of one head to another.

That was fricken awesome.

* * *

"Malcolm!" I screamed kneeling at his side. His head was split open; and it was bleeding badly. I'd say the odds of survival look pretty grim.

dude guy who just kicked some serious butt came over and rested a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay." He said softly. I'll help him. He'll survive. Don't worry." He whispered.

He began with saying, "Call 911" which was a really obvious thing, but I was still a little shocked.

As I dialed the emergency number, the kid took of his shirt And wrapped it around Malcolm's head.

Wow.

He was pretty ho- 'stop. He'll hurt you, just like Luke. Don't trust anybody.'My conscious told me.

I talked with 911, and they would be here soon.

"what's your name?" He asked.

"Um... Annabeth." I said.

He stuck out his hand, and I took it.

"Percy." He said. Huh... Name sounds familiar...

I. Hate. Dreams.

Crap.

"Uh... You can let go of my hand now." He said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh... S-sorry." I said, blushing. Just then 3 cop cars and an ambulance swerved onto our street.

He picked Malcolm up and carried him out of the alley to the sidewalk. The ambulance pulled up and paramedics grabbed Malcolm and carried him into the back of the ambulance.

"Go." Percy said. "I'll take care of the reporters and the police. Go be with your family." He said.

"Thanks, Percy." I said quickly and jumped in the ambulance.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV One day later...**

"Annabeth... No... Get away from us... Ahhhh!" Malcolm yelled as he woke up, holding his bandaged head.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Glad you're okay." I said.

"Did they...?" He asked.

"No." I said, smiling.

"but... How? They surrounded us... Then I hit my head..." he trailed off.

"A guy beamed Percy came and kicked all of their butts. Saved your life, too." I explained.

"My life?" He asked. "Yeah. If he didn't stop the bleeding, you would have never woken up." I said.

"are we on the news?" He asked.

"Yeah, we made CNN." I turned the TV on. Percy was on TV, doing an interview.

"-sir, just answere the questions. Where are your parents? Where do you live?" They asked.

"My parents are dead! I live on the streets, homeless, with my two cousins that I support with five jobs! When I saw Annabeth about to be raped, I stopped them because I didn't want her to go through what I saw my own mother go through! Now leave me alone!" He screamed.

Uh... Wow.

He tried to get up, but policeman came in and held him down. He punched one of them, but three more came in.

"You are under arrest for assaulting an officer and the attempting to rape Annabeth Chase!"


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

"You are under arrest for assaulting an officer, attempted murder, and attempting to rape Annabeth Chase!" The officer yelled, handcuffing me.

"Let me get back to my family!" I yelled,

Thalia, Grover, and Nico, all cousins, were probably worried sick about me right now. I would also probably loose three of my five jobs I work to support us, all because of this stupid misunderstanding.

They shoved me into the back of the cop car and slammed the door.

...Line Break...

We pulled into a juvenile gabbed me and before I knew it I was in an interrogation room.

Crap. I was framed.

"I didn't do anything besides help Annabeth!" I yelled at the officer.

"That's not what I heard. I heard you almost killed Malcolm Greenwood trying to rape Annabeth Chase. Then those six men you knocked out came in and tried to stop you. You knocked them all out, faking to help Malcolm and Annabeth so we wouldn't suspect you. The good people you hurt told us everything." The officer said.

What?

"No! I didn't do any of that bullshit they told you! I'm being framed! It's the other way around! Ask Annabeth herself what I did! She'll tell you I helped her and saved Malcolm's life!" I ranted.

Just then the door opened; and I got a whole lot angrier.

There stood Thalia and Nico; both of them wearing handcuffs; Both of them looked like the were crying.

"Percy!" They screamed simultaneously, running up to me. I tried to hug them, but my handcuffs stopped me.

"Grover... He..." Thalia choked up.

"What happened, Thalia? Where's Grover?" I asked.

"S-Some people found him... W-wanted to take him in... He went with them. Left us for some Juniper Bush." Thalia finished bitterly.

Then they made me furious.

Annabeth chase.

She walked into the room, a sad and angry look on her face.

Oh No...

Then what came next scarred me.

A family, which I'm guessing was Annabeth's, walked in. There was a mother and a father, along with two little boys.

This is the part that scared me.

Annabeth's father had a murderous look in his eyes. When they found me... Well let's just say it wasn't pretty.

"You mother fucking Bitch! How dare you try to fricken rape my daughter!? I'll kill you, bastard!" He yelled, punching me in the face with every other word.

"Dad, stop! He was framed!" I heard Annabeth yell.

Everybody turned to look at Annabeth.

"Well then, missy, why don't you tell us what really happened!" The officer told her impatiently.

"Malcolm and I were going through the alley, trying to get home for dinner when these six guys surrounded us. Malcolm tried to stop them, buy the blonde one threw him against the wall, head first. The blonde was about to kiss me when Percy jumped out and jump-kicked him in the face! He nocked all the other guys out and saved Malcolm's life! Then the authorities came and he told me to go be with my family, and that he would handle the reporters and interviews. Then when I turn on the TV in Malcolm's hospital room and I see him get falsely accused!" She yelled... In one breath.

Wow...

There was silence for a while, then Thalia spoke up.

"Percy's a Hero again, what else would I expect?" She mumbled.

"Okay... Ms. Chase... We believe you. Percy will not be charged. We will send him and his cousins to an orphanage tomorrow."

No... No.. No no no NO!

"No! We will not go to a stupid orphanage! We can take care of ourselves!" I screamed. Then Mr. Chase stood up, and what he said shocked me.

"Percy is right. He will not go to an orphanage tomorrow. All three of them will be moving in with us."


End file.
